The Life Not Lived Is The One Recommended
by GemmaJadeX-FilesSpade
Summary: What would happen if Prue was given a second chance after she died, with Andy! What would Prue decide to do?
1. Take Me Away

**I know, starting another Prue/Andy fan-fic when haven't published all of the other one, sorry I got inspired. Love you guys! This is just a One-shot right now, unless you guys really like it then I'll carry it on.  
**

**Disclaimer: Oh I totally own Charmed. I'm really rich and live in Beverly Hills ad hang out with Shannen Doherty. What 16 year old poor aye? Lol jk. I don't own jack... Or Andy *Sigh***

"Wh-whats going on?" she asked. Everything was slightly hazy still and it seemed like she couldn't focus her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was the doctor, and her sister... Her sister! She blinked her eyes clear and looked to the side of her. There she was, her sister, her Piper. She had blood streaming from her nose and it looked like the back of her head had caved in.

"Ohmygod Piper!" she crawled on her hands and knees over to her sister and stopped at her side. She held her head over Pipers chest listening for a sign of life, but there was none. No heartbeat, no breathing, nothing.

"Leo! Leo!" she yelled, but he didn't appear. "Leo, where the hell are you?" he still never came. Tears dripped down her face at the realization that her sister was going to die and there was nothing she could do. Wait a moment, she stopped and thought. Didn't i get thrown through the wall before Piper? She felt the back of her head where she had previously felt blood flowing freely before she blacked out, nothing. No dampness or tenderness.

"That's weird." she muttered. She looked behind her, and saw a body. It was a woman's body. A slim woman, wearing jeans, a black shirt, and leather jacket. She had dark brown hair that came just below her chest, and a face that she had seen every morning.

"That's just not possible." she murmured.

"It is possible Prue." a man's voice stated. She would recognize that voice anywhere and turned around slowly to face it.

"A-Andy? Is it really you?"

"Yes it's me Prue."

"No, Andy this isn't right. It's not fair." she insisted. She knew the only reason 'They' would have sent Him, was to bring her back.

"I'm so sorry Prue, but i have to take you with me." she stood up and backed away from him.

"You can't take me, they need me! Piper needs me! Can't you see she's hurt?"

"That's why they sent me Prue, Leo's in the Underworld. You and Piper exposed magic on live TV and you had to convince Tempus to rewind time or else Piper would be dead, and you would be next leaving Phoebe alone and vulnerable. This is the only way it can happen, and I'm sorry but you have to die."

"What about the Power of Three?"

"There's another. She's able to reconstitute it."

"There's another?! I have just died and all you can tell me is there's another?! Andy I've been with my sisters my entire life, i can't be away from them. They need me too much." she pleaded angrily.

"The greater good needs you too, this other sister will help save many innocents and if you come with me you can save them too." She thought about it, then looked over at her sister.

"What about Piper? We can't leave her, she's going to die." Andy walked over to Piper and held his hand above her head. His hand glowed a pure golden color and her wounds healed, he stopped before she was fully healed though. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"We need to let her wake up on her own, she can't see you or she'll never let go." he explained as he stood up straight. They looked at each other for a moment before she fell into his arms.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Prue."

"Do we get to stay together now? Because I never want to let you go. I Love You Andy."

"I Love You too Prue. I'm not sure what the future holds for us."

"Whatever the future holds, i want mine to be with you."

"We need to go so everything can be explained properly to you." she pulled away from him.

"One moment." she kneeled down next to Piper and hugged her. "Piper i am so sorry that I'm leaving you. I'm sorry i will never get to see the birth of my nieces. I'm so sorry for all of that, but please know that no matter what I'm still here watching over you and making sure you're okay. I Love You and Phoebe so much and I'm not sure how I'm going to manage without you. I needed you more then you ever needed me."

Hot salty tears dripped down her face pooling on her sisters top.

"Prue we have to leave." Andy reminded her. She kissed Piper on the forehead.

"Goodbye." she whispered as she stood up. "So how do we leave?" she asked Andy.

"I orb us." he replied. She looked at him.

"Are you a White-lighter now?"

"Yes i am." she glared at him angrily.

"Then why the hell didn't you come to me when i needed you?!"

"I'm sorry i couldn't." He apologized. "They wouldn't let me; they said destiny needed to run its course."

"Well I'm going to have a word with them and their screwed up destiny when we get there!" She warned him. He smirked.

"Yep, just like old times." she stood closer to him, still glaring.

"Don't think the fact that you're dead is going to save you." He orbed them out.

TBC...?


	2. Ready To Go Get Me Out Of My Mind

**Okay so it turns out people really liked this idea so I'm continuing it. Hope you guys like what I do with it. The names of the chapters are going to be song titles that fit, google 'em and see what you think :D **

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"Exactly what we say." The head Elder started. "Because of all your sacrifices for your family and magic, including Andrew here." He said gesturing to Andy who had his arm wrapped protectively around Prue's shoulders. "We are giving you a second chance at life, as a mortal with Andrew who will continue to be a White-lighter. Your home will be protected so no-one will be able to find you including your family. You will not have any contact with them at all. They have a new destiny to fulfil and will not be able to knowing that you're alive. It will be a life unencumbered with magical duties. You will still have magical blood running through your veins, dormant, and if you choose to have children they will inherit powers as in throughout the Charmed line. Do not squander this opportunity Prudence."

"What opportunity?" she growled. "The 'opportunity' to never see my sisters again, the sisters I practically raised growing up. I sacrificed my childhood for them and now you want me to sacrifice my old life?! Never have any contact with them at all. I'm the only mother they ever really knew and you want to take that away from them? You want me to never see my babies again." Prue half shouted but when she got to the end it sounded more like a whimper. Andy pulled her closer to him as tears escaped from her eyes. A female Elder stepped forward. She had a more comforting feel about her then her male equals.

"We're truly sorry for this, but it's for the greater good. It's hard but you have to accept the fact that you are no longer part of the Power of Three. I wish it were different but this is destiny's decision. You have a new destiny, with Andy."

"You'll just take him away again, I know it." She argued softly.

"We won't." The female Elder promised. "He's too valuable to lose, and if we took him from you again, we would lose him." Andy hugged his beloved.

"That's what I told them as soon as I heard you were coming." He said. Prue looked up at him, then at the Elders with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose my sisters. How will they survive without me?" she said with a weakness never before seen in the fearless Prue Halliwell.

"They're stronger then you give them credit for." A male Elder told her. "It'll be tough for them but they'll survive. They'll never get over it, but it'll get better in time."

"Where will I live if I accept this new life?" she asked. This time Andy answered.

"San Francisco. There's a beautiful house on the other side of the city to the Manor. It needs a bit of work but we can work on it. You've always had a beautiful eye for interior decorating. We can make it our home." He told her.

"Stay in San Francisco? Aren't you worried about me running into my sisters?"

"You will look slightly different to anyone who may recognize you. Your name will be different when you return to earth. You will be Mrs Andrew Trudeau, Prue Trudeau. But it will not occur to others who you really are. In a few moments if you consent to this new life we will cast a Charm on you to fill in any blanks of your new life, Andrew has already been Charmed. It is very straight-forward. If you consent also, you will spend the rest of the day 'Up Here' to adjust and there will be a small wedding ceremony to bind you and Andrew forever, you will leave in the early morning." The female Elder explained. Prue turned to face Andy.

"I only want this if you do." he told her.

"Will my sisters be safe?" she asked the room. Andy nodded.

"I've been keeping an eye on you three since I died, I'll keep watching them for you don't worry." He soothed.

"What do I do for a job though?" she suddenly realized.

"Photography, your whole life is planned out how you would like it." The female Elder smiled. "We will obviously check on you from time to time, but other than that and Andy's White-lighter status you're free of magic. Andy will only have a few Charge's so it won't interrupt your life too much." Prue put her head in her hands and sighed.

"This is too confusing."

"I'm so sorry but you have to make your decision now, other people's destinies are connected with yours."

Prue leaned into Andy and rested her head on his chest while she decided. If she took this new life, sure she would be with Andy and have a life without having to worry about anyone else affecting it, but then she would never be able to see her sisters again. If she stayed dead, what would happen? She could watch her sisters but that would be it, no life. Just watching the living. She turned back to the Elders.

"Okay, I've made my decision. I'll take this offer as long as there isn't anything else I should know. No catches or anything."

"You know everything there is to know." An Elder replied. Prue sighed.

"Okay then. Charm me." The female Elder lifted up her hand just centimetres from Prue's face and for a few seconds it glowed, as did Prue's face. In those few seconds, Prue learned everything she needed to. She learned everything about Prue Trudeau.


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Okay so here's the 3rd chapter of this story, hope you guys like where I've gone with it so far. Little longer then the last couple so enjoy that my little lovelies.**

There wasn't much else to learn. She was basically the same person, but in a way she wasn't. She was an orphan child, grown up with Andy in the care-home and fallen in love. They had moved out at 18 to their very own apartment and started college. She studied Photography, and him, journalism, which was the reason for his occasional absences. They earned medium sized bucks and had been saving for years to get their own house. They were incredibly successful in their jobs and had gotten to the point where they didn't have to work too often now. They moved to the quietest part of San Francisco to relax from the life that used to be so tiring, so they could make a proper home for themselves. They married at 21 as soon as they were out of college, a small registry office affair with only people pulled off of the street as witnesses. She still remembered her old self, but now she knew she was a new person with fewer responsibilities.

When she focused on her surroundings again she discovered she was no longer surrounded by Elders, but the spirits of her dead relatives. Andy was still there, his arms still wrapped around her. Her relatives were looking at her warily and she stared back, unable to speak.

"The Charm packs quite a punch, huh?" Andy said. That sentence broke the proverbial ice and Patricia Halliwell rushed at her eldest daughter and enveloped her in a hug.

"Mom." Prue said trembling.

"Shh baby, it's okay. You're okay now." Patty soothed. Penelope Halliwell stepped up and wrapped her arms around both her daughter, and eldest grand-daughter.

"We know it's hard to leave your family but it's okay. They'll be okay. So will you." Penny said.

"How will they be okay? They've never been without me before." Prue sobbed. "I'm going to be out there living and they think I'm dead. When bad things happen I'm not going to be there." An old woman resembling Prue stepped forward and the witches stepped away from the newly dead witch. She lifted a wrinkled finger and pointed at Prue.

"Prudence Halliwell, stop this drama right now! Bad things happen for good reasons and this instant is no different. You have sacrificed your entire life for your sisters and have been given a chance for your own life. If all you do is cry about it than your death was in vain and you may as well have just spent the rest of eternity here with us. Rejoice in your second chance with young Andrew here and in the case of your sisters; whatever will be, will be." Prue didn't have the heart to disagree with the old woman, nor did she have the guts. She wiped her face and half smiled at her. The woman held her hand out to shake Prue's hand, Prue mirrored the action.

"Phoebe Bowen." The old witch introduced herself as. Prue frowned. "Yes dear I saw that expression. I am in fact your past life. We have the same soul, just different spirits. That's how were talking right now. When we die, our souls get reincarnated, not our spirits."

"Strange." Prue murmured. After she had calmed down considerably all of her ancestors came up to her and hugged her, obviously delirious to be in the presence of the eldest Charmed One, and by their calculations the strongest. They each offered their condolences and it reminded Prue of her Grams funeral where everyone did the same, although they were alive then. The last to offer her condolences was Melinda Warren and her mother Charlotte and it occurred to Prue that they may have been coming up to her in the order of how closely related to her they were.

"Prudence, I'm so sorry for this. It's not what was supposed to happen at all." Melinda exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got the Premonition off of Phoebe, this was not what I saw."

"I guess 'They' didn't want you to find out and tell anyone, it would interfere with destiny." Andy piped up.

"Damn them." Prue muttered. Soon the space where everyone had stood emptied until it was just Prue, Andy, Patty, and Penny stood there.

"Well let's take you to your room." Penny said.

"My room?" Prue echoed.

"Yes, we have a replica of the manor up here where we live, your room is the same, it helps with the adjustment period." Patty told her. There was a flash and they appeared in the foyer of the replica manor.

"Well you know where your room is." Penny said. Prue started up the stairs but Patty's voice stopped her.

"Prue, we really are sorry things had to happen like this." Prue shook her head.

"I just wish you'd told me about this other sister." Then she carried on upstairs where Andy followed her.

She waited for Andy to enter her room then closed the door.

"Is this for real?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, it's rather strange, but it's real."

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"I know it's wrong, but I'm glad you're here Prue." Andy said sitting down next to her. They lay down across the bed, her head on his chest and one leg stretched over his waist. She inhaled his scent shakily and moved closer.

"You can cry if you want." He told her.

"Crying won't help anything." She stated.

"Prue are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"This whole new mortal life with me." He said.

"I've dreamed of it enough, I just never thought my sisters wouldn't be a part of it. But I'd love to be your wife and have that chance we missed out on. In fact despite everything, I'm sort of excited. In a few hours we're getting married. What do you feel about everything?"

"I'm excited too, I'm about to marry the woman of my dreams. I know it'll be tough for you but I will do everything in my power to make you happy, even break a few rules." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look on the dresser." She stood up and walked over to her dresser. On it there was a beautiful silver hand mirror, encrusted with gems.

"It's beautiful Andy, but not to sound rude, it's just a mirror." He smiled.

"Look into it." She turned it over. The first thing she saw was her reflection, then it shimmered and a scene appeared like on a television. It was her sisters, in the manor. They were crying.

"It's a looking glass. You can keep an eye on your sisters whenever you like now."

"Ohh Andy..." she trailed off, speechless. He stood up and pulled her into his warm, comforting embrace. "Thank you." She whispered.


	4. Sun Down

Prue traced her fingers on the swirls of beads on her dress. She'd somehow fallen asleep in Andy's arms and woken up, under the covers with a wedding dress at the end of the bed and assorted accessories on her dresser. Next to the accessories was a white shoe box, she lifted the lid and inside was a pair of the most beautiful simple peep-toe heels she'd ever seen. Pure white, with little gems dotted all over them. At that moment her mom and Grams walked into the room.

"Ah you're awake." Penny noted. "We have one hour till everyone arrives so you'd better start getting ready. As I'm conducting the Hand-fasting, your mother will help you. It's going to be simple, like Pipers wedding but without all the drama." She said pointedly. Prue blushed. "Also you do not leave this room until I say so, or unless you need to use the bathroom." She ended with one of her classic 'Grams Looks' that she was constantly using when the three girls were growing up, especially with Phoebe. Prue could never argue with her Grams when she used one of her 'Grams Looks', although she fought back the urge to Salute.

"Yes Grams." Prue said. Satisfied, Grams exited the room. Prue turned to her mother. "So where did all these things come from?"

"Andy got them for you."

"When?"

"While you were sleeping, you've been down for a few hours." Patty replied.

"Wow. I guess dying really tires out a girl." Prue joked. Patty chuckled.

"So make-up first." She declared.

"This doesn't feel real." Prue said shaking her head.

"It never does, but it'll get better." Prue sat down in front of the mirror and Patty started on her make-up.

After that, she lightly curled her hair and put small diamante clips in. Then it was time to put the dress on. It looked stunning on. Strapless and the perfect fit so it didn't slip down exposing anything. Slightly puffy at the bottom but not a total princess dress, it had silver gems delicately swirled across the bosom area ending at the waistline. The skirt was a vast ocean of white sparkling in the sunlight as it cascaded to the floor lightly pooling around her feet which wore the shoes that set off the entire ensemble. The finishing touches were elegant diamond bracelets, one for each wrist. Plain but sparkling earrings which were diamonds dangling on a short, silver chain hanging midway down her neck. Her necklace was years old, she had received it for her 18th birthday from Andy. It had been polished and cleaned of any dirt and rust and now sparkled even more so then when she had first had it. It took her breath away.

"I thought this was back at the Manor." She pondered aloud.

"Andy went back to get it. He said it was your something old. The earrings are your something new. bracelets are mine; they're your something borrowed." Patty told her. She then opened the very last box on the dresser which Prue had not noticed before, and revealed a blue garter. "This is your something blue." Prue felt her heartbeat quicken.

"He really thought of everything, didn't he?"

"He wanted everything to be perfect for you." Patty said. Prue smiled sadly.

"If only we weren't dead this would be perfect."

"Sadly this is the most perfect you can get." At that moment Grams walked in.

"Oh Prue! You look stunning!" she exclaimed. "Everybody is here girls. You have five minutes. The music will play as soon as you walk down the stairs. Your mother will walk you down the aisle to where I will be standing with Andy."

"Thanks Grams."

"This is so exciting! See you in a few minutes." Penny babbled excitedly as she walked out the room.

"Prue I just want you to know a few things before you marry Andy. After tomorrow, when you leave here we probably won't see each other again for a very long time." Patty said seriously. "I am so proud of you. Looking after your sisters when you were only a child yourself and I am so sorry I left before I could tell you about your other sister. You were better of a mom to them then I could ever have been."

"I would do it all again for them. I just don't get why this other sister had to be given up. I want to know about her. Were you a teenager when you had her, what?" Prue urged.

"I had just split up with Victor and Sam and I were together, we didn't mean for it to happen but I couldn't get rid of her. Your Grams convinced me that it was best to have her adopted. We took her to a Church when she was just a few hours old and the nun there promised to find her a good home. We didn't want you girls to be denied your birth right."

"The poor girl." Prue replied simply, not knowing what else to say.

"I've always regretted it." Prue just hugged her mother. Patty straightened up. "We'd better get downstairs or I'll never hear the end of it. I'll go down first and wait for you at the bottom of the stairs." Prue nodded and checked her face one last time in the mirror. She then followed her mother out the room and waited at the top of the stairs. When her mother reached the bottom she waited a few seconds before descending herself. As she hit the third step down and the most beautiful music she had ever heard, it partly sounded like wind-chimes and felt very delicate somehow. She heard several gasps as she stepped into the foyer. She hadn't looked up the entire time and when she did the first person she saw was Andy. He was wearing a dazzling white tuxedo with a black bowtie and was grinning like the Cheshire cat. There were only about half a dozen people there, Melinda Warren, Charlotte Warren, her namesake Prudence Warren, she could only assume Prudence's last name was Warren, Phoebe Bowen, and Aunt Gail for her. For Andy his Grandparents were there. Patty hooked her arm through Prue's and slowly led her up the aisle where Andy met them and received his loves hand.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"You look handsome." She replied. They stood before Penny who started the ceremony.

"We are here to witness the joining of two souls as one. Are you both here of your own free will?" she waited for their response and when they both nodded she carried on. "You may now recite your vows. Andy?" Andy took Prue's hands in his and spoke.

"Prue, I have known you ever since I can remember and not a moment went by when I couldn't imagine us together, even after I died. I hoped for this, for us. When I heard what had happened I couldn't let a stranger bring you back, I had to get you, I had to see you and for the first time in two years I felt complete. You're the most beautiful, unique person ever. You make me so happy and in return, I will make you a happy woman Prue Halliwell. I promise. I Love You." Penny waited a second before asking Prue to make her vows.

"Prue?" Prue looked terrified; she hadn't had time to make her vows. She took a deep breath and started.

"I never expected anything like this to happen when I died. I imagined hanging out with mom and Grams for eternity, instead I got this. I got you and a new life. Maybe this isn't exactly how I thought we'd end up together but we're together and that's all I need. You're the only man I've ever loved. You've already made me happy Andy. I Love You." She said softly.

"Here before witnesses Prue and Andy have spoken their vows. With this cord I bind them." Penny said wrapping the cord around their clasped hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be!" everyone exclaimed. Andy leaned in towards his new wife and claimed her mouth as his with a long sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I meant every word of that." He murmured against her lips.

"So did i." she replied.


	5. Perfect Two

"Prue you gotta wake up." Andy urged the sleeping form of his new bride. She sighed softly as her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the room as she remembered everything that had happened the past few days. She pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard as Andy sat on the side of the bed next to her.

"Good morning." she greeted tiredly. He passed a mug of coffee to her and she inhaled it. "Thank you." she said leaning over and kissing him.

"It's about 6am earth-time." he replied.

"So we're going back to San Francisco." she confirmed.

"Yeah as soon as we're ready and have said goodbye to everyone." Prue took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she replied setting her now half empty mug on the bedside cabinet. "Let me get ready then." Andy stood up and Prue lifted the duvet off her legs and stood up. Andy wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him resting her head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

"Have we got everything?" Prue stressed as everyone stood in the foyer of the heavenly manor to wave her and Andy off.

"Don't worry, it's all i can orb back if we have forgotten anything." Andy reminded her. Prue nodded, seemingly satisfied. Grams pulled her into a warm, tight hug.

"Oh darling enjoy your life! Don't worry so."

"I'll try not to Grams." Prue replied hugging her back. They released eachother and Patty swooped in for a hug.

"Be careful, i love you."

"I love you too mom." After they hugged Prue stepped back into her Husbands arms and picked up the box with the few items they had aquired in the short time between Prue's death and that moment in time.

"Take care of her." Grams warned Andy. "We'll be watching."

"I wouldn't have married her if that wasn't my intention." he assured Penny who nodded. Everybody waved goodbye and Andy orbed them out.

* * *

"How are we sure that the couple will stay ignorant?"

"We are not."

"The prophecy mentions a twice-blessed child, how are we sure it is them?"

"Because we saw it. The middle sister, Piper, will act as a ruse. Her son will be born the same day but hours after."

"Why didn't the Eldest ask about the Whitelighters status?"

"She's too overwhelmed, once the child is born she will find out but it will be too late. The Whitelighter will be stripped of powers by his own will and the child won't be attacked by evil for the ruse will be thought of as the real Twice-Blessed child."


End file.
